LAST ONE TO KNOW
by JessiRoad
Summary: A prior commitment tore them apart and now she had to go to the academy for a mission and he is there. What will she do and will she find out soon enough? Or will she be the LAST ONE TO KNOW!
1. Prolouge

Last one to Know….

A prior commitment tore them apart and now she had to go to the academy for a mission and he is there. What will she do and will she find out soon enough? Or will she be the LAST ONE TO KNOW?

Prolouge~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"So how are you?"

"Getting better, slowly that is. But I'm nothing to worry about."

"You don't know how wrong you are."

"You are of more importance and need your rest since the nightly hours are approaching and you have yet to get your fill of rest."

"Yes I agree. You are dismissed, just promise me one thing. You will forget about her, since she is not of your best interest."

"Yes, Kaname-sempai"

The usually quite happy go lucky appearance was replaced by a rare frown. He had never intended to hurt this much. But it was what was expected of him so he had to… even if he was in love….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

"So you want us to do what and go where?" Aimi asked as she lounged in the leather armchair of the command executive of their secretive Vampire's project. In the project various species would come together and help to find a way to coexist peacefully, but then there is the part that is used for when they did not. And that's where Aimi fits in. She is the more strong willed, independent, and intelligent of the Twins of Wrath. And for those of you who don't know who they are…

The twins of wrath are the twins of a Pureblood Vampire family whom both have un calibrated and immeasurable powers. And they weren't sadistic about it like most Vampires would be. But with all the power came the curse that they could not bear children and have a real family outside themselves. So they weren't 'suitable' wife material which meant that whomever they were to be wed with would be looked down upon and wouldn't have an heir to their legacy. But it did make them the most eligible bachelorettes out there.

Aimi and Emi were identical with long straight silver hair, they were tall for girls of the age of 17 and were very pale. One thing that was different about them asides from their personality was their eye colors. Emi: purple, Aimi: ever changing eyes. Another was the way they dressed. That is when they aren't on missions and required to wear uniforms. Aimi wears more of a skinny jean, fitted top, and converse look; while Emi wears a blouse, skirts, and sandals sort of look. But they weren't all work and no play. Whenever they got the chance they would make the people around them think they were the other. And it was sort of cute the way they could act like each other even though personality wise they were complete opposites.

"Yeah, Haruka-san what is it we are doing this time?" Emi inquired taking a similar stance on the futon in the corner.

"You are doing a recon mission on a level D named Zero. You will be going undercover at a school and you will be surrounded by humans so I will arrange for you to be allowed to leave the campus to hunt."

Emi and Aimi were also rare in the way that they were the only purebloods that had to have blood every day and they couldn't live of off the blood tablets. "You will also be allowed to take some animal blood with you as long as you keep it to yourselves and stay on task."

"Um… which school?" Emi was getting nervous for her sister. If he meant _that_ school than the next month would be hell on earth for Aimi. She isn't supposed to think about him let alone see him ,but she wouldn't let that get in the way of a mission even if her heart were breaking a second time in a row.

"Cross Academy." _Shit! _ It was that school and now they would be going back and she would have to see him. Emi wasn't even sure if Aimi remembered that Cross Academy was where Takuma was going to go after he left their previous academy for Vampires only. She just hoped that she didn't.

"Okay and we'll be on our way." Aimi said as she stood up and walked out of the office with Emi quick on her heels trying to get a good look at her sister's eye color to see how she was dealing… _Silver_ they had been silver ever since the day he left and they had never once shown any new shade which would show her emotion. Only if Aimi wanted to appear as her sister would they take a purple hue.

_Come on let's go and get ready._ Aimi thought to her twin with an all knowing smile. She had a plan and Emi could just barely sense it through the telepathic bond they had strengthened by swapping blood every month on the dot. It gave them their powers and they didn't even mind it at all. It was the only type of blood besides animal blood that they had ever consumed and they knew that it made them pure and they used that to their advantage.

_Okay_. And they went to their room under the great hall of the HQ and prepared their suitcases full of the necessities and matching clothes. They packed skinny jeans and dark tanks along with a few more classy items like two party dresses and a few blouses. They laced up their converse and slipped on their hooded cloaks. One was green while the other was blue and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them now, and that's the way they liked it.

They filled into the black 2011 Nissan GT-R Spec V. What can you say? They liked to get places in style and on time. Hours later they approached the gates of the academy. Standing there was not only Kaname Kuran but also Headmaster Cross. The twins looked to each other and nodded a silent agreement. Aimi was now 'Emi' and Emi was now 'Aimi.' 

"Aimi and Emi Etsuko it's so nice to have you staying here." Cross said with open arms and as usual the preppy of the two sisters went up and hugged him. "So you must be Emi,"

"Yeah that's Emi." 'Aimi' said with a sarcastic tone and Kaname nodded to her as a private greeting.

"Welcome." Cross said looking to the less social of the girls.

"Let's get straight to the point. I know why we are here. You know why we are here. So do we have our common ground or do we need to establish that now, because if you don't mind I need a bite to eat." She bared her teeth at the word bite for emphasis.

"Yes we have our common ground, you can go off grounds to hunt as long as it stays to animals, and no brining the blood on campus unless a spell is applied as to not disturb the others." Kaname explained understanding her urgency.

"oh and one last thing before we leave for a few hours… if anyone crosses us, well let's just say. We don't give second chances." 'Emi' said. And her sister understood the double meaning sent directly at Kaname and for a second he almost figured it out that was until 'Emi' put on a very "Emi" Smile and 'Aimi' put on a very "Aimi" smirk.

They got back in the car and went to find a good forest away from the academy to get a bite and they would end up going there every day or two.

**_A few hours later…_**

"They are in class which gives us enough time to check everything out and get settled in. We start our classes tomorrow so we'll also need our sleep when day comes back around." Aimi said as she pulled the purple hood up to cover her head and face.

"Yeah and it gives us time to decide whom is whom."

They entered the Moon Dorm carefully looking both ways and then sneaking off into the halls that were just past the staircase and through a secret door in a broom closet. They had specifically asked for a more discrete room and they got their wish. There were two rooms connected by a living area like space. They liked the rooms and Aimi took the one farthest from the door and the one with the biggest window. Emi liked the smaller of the two which had purple wallpaper and mahogany furnishings. The other had deep green walls and dark wood furnishings with a few pieces of purple.

Both girls took their daily supply of animal blood and secretly spelled them into their vial necklaces. They had been especially crafted for the supply of an emergency blood supply. They looked to each other and nodded in agreement. Emi was the one who like snooping so she would find out anything she could while Aimi rested up for the midnight sneaking around.

Aimi fell into the darkness of unconsciousness just as the door opened up to show a sight that she had hoped never to see again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

Takuma barely held in the gasp that consumed him when he opened the door to see _her_ lying there. He couldn't believe this. He had been told by Kaname that they had two new students but never had he thought them to be the Etsuko sisters.

He walked over and against his conscious he sat down at the end of the bed staring at her in awe. She looked peaceful but then as he brushed a strand of black hair out of her face her face contorted in pain and she yelped making his chest ache. Then the room's temperature was dropping exceedingly and then it was heating up again. And all this while he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

He removed his hand from her face and she calmed and the room slowly went back to normal. At that moment he realized how much pain and suffering he had caused her. And he swore to himself that he wouldn't hurt her again, even if that meant not recognizing her presence. He knew it could cause her more pain but it would make her move on and forget about him and how he had hurt her. He took a deep breath and left the room but not before taking a quick glance back to see her smiling in her sleep. Then he knew he was doing the right thing.

Emi waltzed by the doors of many of the students and kept wondering how they would see her and Aimi coming to their precious school. Walking past a dark wood china cabinet she noticed her reflection in the glace and she stopped. Her hair was perfect and not one strand out of place; it was the midnight black color they had agreed on for this mission (never sticking with the normal silver), and her purple eyes that always showed you what she was thinking about.

She shrugged the thought off and kept skipping down the hall. She was going to meet with Kaname, like he had requested, _alone. _She knocked on the door and listened for the soft "enter" to enter and she did so.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you think it is a wise thing being here?"

"It is a part of a very important mission, one for the level D and the other because it's time for your yearly inspection and we are the best there are."

"I understand that Emi-chan, but it isn't wise with what she could do."

"There is one thing you will need if you plan to keep her under control."

"Yes and what may that be?"

"Is there a Grand Piano around here?"

Kaname smiled very shortly and dismissed her, now understanding. Playing the piano always calmed the twin down when she had a tantrum. He remembered teaching her to play when they were younger and he had almost forgotten that.

He left his room and went in search of the abandoned music room. But when he walked through the door he saw that in fact it wasn't abandoned.

"Takuma-kun, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Takuma run his fingers over the keys without making a sound.

"She used to play the piano all the time. How come you didn't tell me she was here, or even the fact that she was coming?"

"You promised me that you would get over her."

"That was before I knew she would be here."

"But that is why I asked. You should go get some rest it's almost time for class." He stood and gave a short bow to the Pureblood leaving him alone. Kaname knew this wouldn't be such a good idea, but everyone had a role to play and the twins had a much bigger one.

Aimi woke to the beautiful sound of Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.1. She recognized the person playing it also. She had only knew one person who would play it with such beauty so she got up and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top and a white cardigan. She slipped on her favorite pair of converse and followed the sound of the piano until she found the room.

"That was always one of my favorites." She said, which made Kaname smile and give a short shrug.

"It was the first one I taught you to play."

"I can't believe you remember that. It was almost thirteen years ago."

"I did forget but then having you and your sister here brought all of the memories back up. Do you want to play?"

"Of course." She came over and he made some room for her. Putting her fingers on the all too familiar keys she started to slowly play Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.2, the much more famous one. It wasn't her favorite but it was beautiful. There were only a few things Aimi would call beautiful: a Shelby Cobra GT, The Claude Monet: Water Lily Pond, and a piece played professionally on the black and white keys.

Kaname watched her in awe as she was almost literally taken in by the music. It was as if nothing else existed to her and he knew that Emi had been right. But of course he couldn't even remember when the Etsuko twins had ever been wrong. Which was most of the time troublesome but not at this moment. At this moment he was glad that they were never wrong. Once it was over she didn't even stop she took it into a soft fade and then right into Fur Elise by Beethoven. Kaname heard the slight sound of the door opening and he turned to see Yuuki. He smiled and stood up to see why she was here.

"Who is she?" Yuuki asked still watching Aimi playing. It didn't seem like she was going to be done since she now played Claire de Lune by Debussy.

"She is a pureblood and her sister is Emi. They are both here and are going to be here for about a month. They are some of the most important Vampires in the world." He whispered into her ear, "Takuma and Aimi were engaged." That caught Yuuki's attention. She gasped and asked, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." The song was coming to an end and it seemed that Aimi was going to stop playing now.

"Kaname, I'm gonna miss today's lessons. I'm not feeling so well." Aimi said as she let her hair fall down over her face.

"Okay I understand. If you feel like coming later on you should know that you can come at any time and if you need someone to talk to Yuuki-san her will be there for you."

"Thank you both." She said as she slowly took her leave.

"I feel sad for them." Yuuki said as she walked with Zero. They had been on duty for an hour and she had unintentionally vented about the whole situation to Zero. It was raining and she loved the smell and sound.

"I don't"

"You don't because they are Vampires, but it is sad. Even if they aren't human. It doesn't mean they can't hurt."

"Yeah they hurt when they don't murder enough people to quench their thirsts." Zero mumbled. Yuuki turned and gave him a disapproving

"You don't believe that no matter what you say." She said as she turned back to keep walking.

"No I want to wear the purple cloak."

"But it's mine."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"What's going on here?" Rima said as she came into the parlor followed by the rest of the night class.

"She is trying to take my cloak." One of the girls said.

"No It is my in the first place,"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"How about we settle this the fair way." Aiudo said, "Rock paper scissors."

"But she always cheats." They both said at the same time pointing to the other.

"Lies." They both said simultaneously looking shocked.

"How about the older one gets it." Shiki said looking bored.

"That's me." They turned to each other and growled.

"Shut up. You know I'm the elder and it was mine."

"No I am"

"okay how about we pick a name from a hat,"

"No she can control water thus changing the name to hers" They both said. They were actually having a lot of fun getting on the other's nerves.

"I don't give a damn who gets the cloak just shut the hell up." In a very creepy manner the twins turned their heads slowly to look at Sara and their eyes turned red for a second.

"We don't appreciate your tone we are just trying to figure out who gets it and here you come telling us of all people to shut the hell up. Who do you think you are?" Aimi said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. We are the Etsuko twins. The two most powerful pureblood vampires in the world, and yet you treat us with such disrespect." Emi said taking the same pose and the twins made eye contact and nodded in agreement. Aimi snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You should really watch what you say around her, she has a short fuse. I'll give you a little piece of advice… don't fuel her fire. Don't talk about her behind her back; you never know where she is hiding." Sara felt a tap on her back and she turned to see no one and then Aimi yelled Boo from behind her, making her jump.

The twins laughed together forgetting their previous argument.

"Hey, Kaname when can we go for 'a little walk'" Emi said making air quotes around a little walk.

"Yes and when we get back I expect them to have manners or at least a little respect for both their elders and their superiors."

"Yes Emi-chan, Aimi-chan." Kaname said with a bow which surprised the nobles.

"We shall take our leave." The twins said simultaneously as the pulled on their cloaks and exited the moon dorms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The twins walked through the gates and were on their way to the moon dorm having a telepathic conversation as they walked.

Emi stopped, hearing the familiar click of a gun, she turned to see a by with silver hair and lavender hair standing there and she almost fainted. He looked so much like… no she wouldn't admit it to herself and get her hopes up, he had died. But this boy was standing there holding a gun and pointing it to her heart. She leaned back onto the tree that stood tall behind her and watched the boy as he did the same.

"You look familiar do I know you?"

"I think not, vampire." He spit back at her almost making her flinch at how much he sounded like _him_.

"Oh I guess I'm imagining it. Are you going to pull the trigger any time soon?" She asked noting that Aimi hadn't noticed the boy and was already gone.

"I should and I will. Your kind kills just to stay alive, one less of you would mean tens of thousands human stay alive." He had a point there most vampires could kill thousands of humans in their life time and if Emi and Aimi hadn't stopped drinking humans after their first few years they would have killed to an even worse extent.

"Well you are right there, but it's too bad I quite killing humans at the age of ten. And have been living off the blood of animals for the past four thousand years, so I'm not as bad as you think." She said, but for some reason she wasn't afraid of him, she didn't believe that he could shoot her and she was about to put that theory to the test.

"Well say goodbye to your miserable life vampire."

"Shoot me I don't think you can." And she was wrong. He pulled the trigger and the bullet came racing at her before she could use her powers. But then a flash of light later and she was on the ground underneath her sister.

"Are you okay? That level D didn't hurt you did he?" Aimi asked pulling Emi up. Shaking her head she turned to look back at the boy who stood looking at the girls in shock.

"Oh well I don't have the patience to deal with this tonight. Come sister dear." Aimi said walking back towards the moon dorms. Emi followed shortly. A few feet from the dorms Aimi stopped and hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked and then she noticed the smell in the air. It was the smell of Etsuko blood or more importantly Aimi's.

"Nothing just go inside and get me a change of clothes. I can't go in their looking like this. We have to keep up the Etsuko name and I can't go in there covered in the blood of a deer." Emi knew she was just covering up her injury but she also knew it was best not to question the girl. She nodded to her sister and left her sitting in the forest up against a tree. When Aimi was sure her sister was gone she took off her blazer and cloak and pulled down her shirt a little bit to show the gun wound. It was only a few centimeters from her heart and she knew she had gotten lucky, _a second's worth of luck_. She pressed her black night class shirt against the wound hoping to soak up most of the blood. She really couldn't go in there looking like this, or smelling like this.

He watched as she sat there underneath the tree in pain. It hurt him to watch her and not run to her; taking her in his arms and never letting her go again. But he refrained from such thoughts and stood his ground watching her from the window. He missed her and he missed being with her. If it wasn't for his grandfather and Kaname they would still be together and he wouldn't have had to break off their engagement and break her heart.

But now with her here it was getting hard not to come out and explain it to her, she had a right to know or did she?

He was barely able to stand there and not cry; in fact he couldn't stop the one tear the fell down his cheek. His smiling persona was just that a false pretense. He could never forgive himself for the way he treated her that day. He didn't even tell her goodbye his grandfather called off the engagement and he hadn't spoken a word of it to her afterwards. He had wanted to kill himself but he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything; it would make her even madder.

He watched as she stood and grimaced in pain. He couldn't stand it anymore he jumped from the window and landed before her, just in time to catch her as she lost consciousness.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to his room. He loved the cool tingling sensation when he touched her bare skin.

Not knowing what was going on was not Aimi's favorite thing. In fact she hated it, she liked to know everything about a situation even if it wasn't possible she at least wanted most of the details, but going unconscious and not being able to wake yourself up was definitely not on her list of what she wanted to do. She was unconscious, knew she was unconscious, and yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake herself up.

She started to think she was dead….

_You aren't dead, don't think that way._

She couldn't figure out where the voice… it was in her mind that much she knew but it had been so familiar…

_Takuma?_

_Aimi…._

She couldn't help it anymore. She would have broken down if she could.

But of course that was not the case in fact it was quite the opposite. She was stuck with him in her mind as she laid there unconscious and unable. She was stuck with him and the curse. There was a way to break the curse and she knew of it but it was useless it would never work and she honestly didn't want it to with the pretenses that came with it.

_Where am I? _

_With me…_

_And where is that?_

_At cross academy…._

_And where at cross academy?_

_In the moon dorms…._

_And where in the moon dorms?_

_Upstairs…._

_Oh shut up and tell me already! _

_In my room. _

Aimi didn't know what to think about that. She was unconscious in a guy's room. And not just any guy's room but her guy's room.

_What about my wound?_

_What about it?_

_Um- n-never mind. _ She wasn't quite sure what to think to him it was quite awkward, but she started to slowly get her senses back. She could feel him rubbing her arms. She was on… his bed and she felt warmth from above her. What the hell was going on?

She opened her yes to look right up into his closing emerald ones. He lowered his face to hers and was only a millimeter away for a few seconds as she felt the tingling sensation of his breath on her lips, which ached to touch his. She couldn't take it anymore she came up and closed the short distance between them. He gasped but responded hungrily. He fingers tangled in his smooth blond hair as his were around her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue traced her lower lip asking for entrance but she wasted no time letting him. They stayed like that for a while as the kiss got more and more passionate. Takuma's hands swept to the hem of her white tank top. But she froze so he sat up and was about to ask what he did when she got up and walked out mumbling, "Not again!"


End file.
